Love Is Death
by The Queen Of Feels
Summary: Love Is Death.


" Bloody hell why do you have to be such a dumbass all the time ?! " England yelled at France " why do you have to be such a bitch?!" France yelled back. They had been yelling stuff like this back and forth for hours. It was usual especially now. Stuff had happened, things have been said and the face family is not longer what it used to be. "STAWP IT!" a little voice yelled amongst the noise of the adults. They adults both looked over to see a distraught boy holding an even more distraught boys hand. "Y...you guys are making matt cry "he managed to mumble through the tears. France and England looked back at each other and sighed. They nodded and both walked away. A few minutes later each one was accompanied by a boy. Alfred crawled up onto the bed next to Arthur "daddy" he said quietly "why do you and papa always fight ? " he asked. England looked over and kissed America's forehead " it's just what parents do my love " he said with a small smile as he looked down at his son. France sat in a chair outside on the porch with a bottle of alcohol in one hand. He sighed and stared out into the quiet and peaceful world but then it was suddenly shattered " papa " said a quiet and tiny voice. Matthew climbed into the chair next to France but was quickly placed in his lap. " Why do you and daddy always argue ? " Matthew asked. France looked into his eyes and just sighed. How could he possibly explain this to him ? How could he explain all the troubles of the adult world to someone who barley understood what it's like to be a child. "It's funny how love works my little boy " he replied after a long while. " what ? " Matthew asked confused by the words of his papa. "You'll understand when your older, Matthew "France said as he placed Matthew on the floor of the porch "it's late. Go to bed ". Matt nodded and walked toward the door but then looked back at France "papa, don't leave me please" he pleaded but France didn't answer. Matt sighed and walked inside to find his dad and brother curled up on the sofa asleep. England had an arm protectively over little Alfred's back and Alfred was snuggled close to Iggy. Matt took one look at the happy two and broke down into tears. What started out a silent sob eventually grew to a loud cry that woke up his dad. " Huh ? " a tired England muttered but soon his eyes adjusted enough to see Matthew sitting on the floor crying. He stood up and rushed over to him and scoped him up into his arms. "Shhh. Matt, it's okay. What's the matter hmmm? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Matt couldn't tell him the real reason he was crying. He would sound ridiculous. He couldn't tell his dad that he felt excluded and left out from the family. He felt like nobody loved him because he was too small and quiet. "Shhh. I'm here for you. There's no need to be sad. I'm here " England reassured him and quietly hummed as he rubbed Matthews back. Matthew soon fell asleep and so did England. The only one who wasn't in the house was France. The next day when Matthew and Alfred finally woke something wasn't right. For starters Arthur and Francis were nowhere to be found and when they finally did find somebody it was England. He was reading a note and crying. "Daddy" Alfred said, his eyes filled with shock and fear. Arthur was almost never this emotional so something bad, very bad, must have happened. " Daddy what happened ? " Alfred said. Iggy looked up from the note and at his two sons. " promise me one thing boys, if you ever find the one you love make sure they love you just as much as you love them " " we promise " the boys said in unison. " p...please tell us what happened " Matthew said finally. Iggy sighed and looked back down at the note one more time before crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash " it's just going to be us 3 for a while okay ? " iggy said. " Why ? What happened to papa ? " Matthew said a little bit louder than usual but Iggy ignored his question and walked away from the two boys. They were left standing there in the defining silence. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. The time just kept ticking away. When somebody spoke again it was Alfred. "What do you think happened to papa?" Al said but got no response "Matt?" he asked. "Matt where are you? "He asked one more time but again got no audible reply. "Al I'm right here ... Al ? Maple, al ! This isn't funny anymore. Stop acting like you can't see or hear me " Matt said but it was too late, He was already invisible. Iggy couldn't take it anymore. Everything was getting to him lately. But he had to be strong for his sons. He sat with his back to the door and his head in his hands. The endless stream of tears rushed down his face. " Why do bad things happen to good people ? " he said in a soft whisper. " Daddy ! Daddy ! " Alfred's voice echoed through the house. " daddy Mattie is missing ! Please daddy you've got to help me... " Al said as he approached what used to be England and Frances room. He was just about to knock on the door when iggy opened it. " Shhh Al, it will be alright " the tears on Arthur's face were drying now but it was still evident that he had been crying. " daddy what's the matter ? Why are you sad ? " Al said. " it's nothing Alfred, it's nothing " iggy said before scoping Alfred up into his arms and hugging him tightly. " promise me that you will never leave me " Arthur whispered. " please just promise me this " he pleaded " I promise ! " Alfred responded with a big smile as he planted a kiss on Iggy's cheek. " I love you daddy, I don't want to ever leave you " little America said, unaware of what the future would bring " I love you too Al. Now let's go find your brother. He's probably just sleeping or making pancakes or playing with Kuma " iggy said. They searched high and low, inside out side, in every single cabinet and draw. They couldn't find Canada anywhere. " Matt " they called. " Matt. Please " Al said. The tears started running again. " Shhh, Al, it will be okay. Well find him " England said confidently and comfortingly " N...no we won't" Alfred said while burying his face into Iggy's shoulder. Iggy sighed. It was now getting late. He stroked Alfred's hair and kept whispering comforting words but it was hard. Everyone around him, everyone he cared about. They were all leaving. Everything that he loved. It was all seeming hopeless now. " Looks like it's just me and you Al. I'm sorry. L...let's just go and get some rest okay ? " Al sniffled and wiped the snot that was dripping from his nose with his hand. He looked into his father's eyes and gave a half hearted smile. " C...can I sleep with you tonight ? " Alfred asked. England sighed once again but he felt like he had no other choice but to say yes. Iggy carried the tear stained child into what used to be his and France's room. He placed him on the side of the bed where France used to sleep and within seconds Alfred was curled up and asleep. England smiled when he saw this. He loved Alfred more than anything. Alfred was all he had left. Iggy was restless. He tossed and turned back and forth. Nothing could calm him. He listened to Alfred's breathing. He listened to the clock ticking away on a wall somewhere. He listened to the sounds of the earth. Everything sounded lifeless and dull. Without his Frog nothing seemed right. It was a hard decision to make but yet, at the same time, it was easy. " Good bye my love. Please be strong " he whispered in the darkness. He opened a draw on the night stand. A flash of silver and a psychotic smile. The cold metal felt natural against his skin. The warm crimson colored liquid felt good as it dropped from his fingers. And then once again it was cold. But it wasn't just his wrist, it was his whole body. His whole body went lifeless and numb and then suddenly he could see himself and the bed and Alfred. It was all over. Everything. " I'm so sorry " he whispered as he floated towards the light. The next morning was filled with sorrow. " D...daddy ? " America said while crawling out of bed. He walked to the other side and saw the body of his beloved father, cold and crusted with blood. The blade was still in England's lifeless hands. " DADDY ! " America called, tears streaming down his face. " Daddy, you have to wake up, daddy. Please... Please wake up. " He pleaded with the corpse but when he saw that it was hopeless he looked away, not being able to take the pain of losing everyone he loves. " w...why does everyone leave me ? " He asked. " daddy. You promised. You said that we would always be together. You're a liar ! " Al yelled. He couldn't take anything anymore. He was so young and had enough pain to last him a million life times. And what was worse was that Canada was also still there. He had tried to stop England but he couldn't. Nobody could see him. " Al, you could have stopped him ! Why did you let him do this to me, to us ? Now we have nobody. And you can't even see me. MAPLE ! " Matt said to himself because America couldn't see or hear him anymore. " why ? " Matt asked one more time before going silent. It was a long time before anyone spoke again. A very long time. " I want to be with you daddy, and I will be" al said as he picked up the blood crusted blade and held it to his chest. "Maybe one day things will be better" he said before sliding the sharp piece of metal into his heart and then he was silent. His breath became shallow and his body became pale. The only color was the deep red of fresh blood. "Al ?" Matt asked. "Maple Al, I thought you were better than this. I thought we were going to grow up together. I thought you cared about me" Matt said. The tears poured for what seemed like hours. Everything was done and over with. " It's just me" Matt said between sobs. " It's just me and you Kuma." The polar bear looked up at the boy with the water fall eyes and the black hole heart and said three tiny words " who are you ?" Canada looked down at the bear and stroked his fur. " I'm just a boy, not even a full country yet, and I know that Love Is Death."


End file.
